


us two in summer

by prismaxle



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lisa is a lesbian disaster, Yukina destroys her mercilessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaxle/pseuds/prismaxle
Summary: yukilisa week day 5 - first date"That night, Lisa went to sleep trying to convince herself that she was not at all disappointed that it was not a date after all. Nope. Definitely not."





	us two in summer

Lisa.  
  
Do you have plans this Sunday?  
  


This was a surprise. Yukina rarely texted about non-Roselia-related matters, and Sunday was a day off for the band.  
  


No, what's up?  
  
I want to go see a movie in Shibuya.  
  


Now this was even more of a surprise. Yukina, wanting to see a movie? The most interested she had ever been was the occasional documentary about a singer or a band, but it would never warrant going all the way to Shibuya. For Yukina, that was a lot of time and effort she'd usually rather spend working on her own singing.  
  


Okay, that's kinda weird. What's going on?  
  


Lisa watched the 3 little dots indicating Yukina typing appear and disappear over and over again for what seemed like forever, until finally:

It's easiest to just show you. Come outside.  
  


  
Lisa obliged, sauntering over to her balcony, Yukina walking out onto her own across from her. “Yahoo~ What’s this about?”

Yukina shoved her phone out towards Lisa, as far as her arm could reach. Lisa blinked and squinted at the screen. “...Um, cat charms?” They were definitely cute, and she could see why Yukina was interested in them, but what did they have to do with a movie in Shibuya?

As if she read her mind, Yukina said, “They’re a bonus for watching the premiere of a movie. It’s only available on that day in Shibuya, and I...”

Lisa tried her best not to laugh. Yukina was completely serious about this. “Listen, Yukina...” she tried to broach it as gently as possible, “are you really going to all this effort just for a pair of cat charms? Do you even know the movie?”

“I do!” Yukina scoffed, insulted. “I initially heard about it because a singer I admire is singing the ending song. I was going to wait for a more convenient release, but...” she trailed off, blinking helplessly up at Lisa.

God, Yukina was so unfair; how could Lisa say no to her when she did that? “Well, I don’t have anything better to do...”

“Great!” Yukina exclaimed, turning towards her door. “Alright, tickets are going on sale in a few minutes, and it seems the demand is quite large, so...”

Lisa nodded. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

An hour later, Yukina texted her to inform her she had successfully acquired two tickets, and that was that. Lisa didn’t think much of it until the evening before. Just so she knew what she was getting into, she looked up the details of the movie. She recognized the name of the singer; Yukina had indeed talked about her before. The plot itself didn’t seem like Yukina’s cup of tea, though. First off, it was a romance movie. More specifically, it was about two childhood friends who looked up to a popular rock band and promised to become one together, but wound up getting separated and growing apart. A singer and a bassist...

_ Wait, this is...a little close to home _ , Lisa thought. Was Yukina trying to tell her something? It would be so like Yukina to be this circular and indirect about her feelings. ...Nah, no way. Yukina was just hooked by the cat charms. Ah, the article Lisa was reading mentioned them, too.

...

“F-for couples only?!” God, what the heck?! Maybe Yukina  _ was _ trying to tell her something. Was this supposed to be a date? Lisa was so unprepared. What was she going to wear? What was she going to say?

“Breathe, Lisa, breathe,” she said, lightly clapping her hands to her cheeks. As ridiculous as it was, it was entirely plausible that Yukina had missed all of these details. She grabbed her phone.

Hey Yukina, what are you wearing tomorrow?  
  
Probably my usual.  
  
Is there any reason I should wear something different?  
  
Don't say it's because of the heat. You know how cold I get anyway.  
  


“...Geez, she really is clueless.” Yukina was going to give her a heart attack, one of these days. Still, that response told her what she needed to know: Yukina had indeed not known about these details. Lisa thought about bringing it up, but couldn’t quite find the words. She figured she could leave it to the day of: it would be simple to agree to just pretend or something.

That night, Lisa went to sleep trying to convince herself that she was not at all disappointed that it was not a date after all. Nope. Definitely not.

* * *

 

“There are...a lot of couples here,” Yukina muttered, squinting at the pairs of people ahead of them in line.

“Well...yeah, you didn’t read the requirement?” Lisa asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

“Requirement?”

Lisa gestured at a standee advertising the cat charms. The phrase  _ “For Couples Only” _ was just barely legible from where they were standing.

“E-Eh...?” Yukina’s eyes widened, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

_ What the heck is up with that unfairly cute reaction?! _ Lisa wanted to scream. “It’s no big deal, right?” is what she actually said, ignoring her own rapidly growing desire to combust. “We’ll just p-pretend to be lovers.”

“Pretend...” Yukina coughed. “Yes, we can do that. That is fine. Let us pretend to be a couple.” She faced forward again, only to turn back a few moments later. “...How do we pretend to be a couple?” she asked, tilting her head.

Lisa ignored the hundreds of incredibly gay fantasies that started playing in her mind. “I...don’t know?”

“Hmm.” Yukina cast her eyes over the couples in line, Lisa doing likewise. Some of them could very well have just been good friends, standing a good and respectful distance apart. Others kept bumping shoulders and throwing glances. Others still were snuggled up in each other’s arms, and a few of them were practically making out right there in the line. Yikes. Lisa gulped.

“I suppose we can at least hold hands,” Yukina said, offering her hand to Lisa.

“E-Ehh?!”

“Do you not want to?” For a second, Lisa thought she heard a trace of sadness in her friend’s voice.

At this point Lisa really doubted her ability to form a coherent sentence, so she just meekly grabbed hold of Yukina’s hand. It was cold, and small, and it fit so well in her own. Lisa was suddenly conscious of her own hand. She was, wow, she was sweating a lot. She hoped Yukina couldn’t feel how sweaty her palms were because it was probably kind of gross, there was no way Yukina would ever agree to do this again.

It only lasted for a short while before Yukina broke it to present their tickets and receive the charms, but when Yukina let go, Lisa found herself missing it already.

* * *

 

The movie finished only half an hour past noon, but Lisa managed to convince Yukina (that would’ve been the wildest thing about this day if it weren’t for  _ everything else that had happened so far _ ) that since they rarely went to Shibuya, they may as well make a full day trip out of it. Lunch at a local diner, some clothes shopping, and a stop at a cat cafe later, they were finally on their way home. By the time they reached their homes, it was already nighttime.

“I suppose this is it,” Yukina said. “I’m sure you know this already, but we have band practice tomorrow, so get a proper rest, understand?”

“Yes ma’am~”

“Ah, before I forget,” Yukina reached into her bag and pulled out the two cat charms they had received. One, she deftly attached to her own phone. The other, she held out. “Here, this one’s yours.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! You can keep both of them.”

Yukina tilted her head. “What would I do with two cat charms?” Her eyes visibly lost focus for a bit as she seriously thought about her own question, but she shook herself out of it. “Consider it thanks for accompanying me today. It was a fun date.”

“A date?!” Lisa could’ve sworn it was a relatively cool summer night but for some reason her face felt rather hot.

“We are a couple, aren’t we?”

_ How can you say that when your face is so- so— _ “Er...weren’t we just pretending...?”

Lisa’s legs almost gave out entirely at the shy smile Yukina gave her. “I’ll leave that up to you.” Before Lisa could say anything else, the silver-haired girl turned and ran through her door.

_ W-wait! You can’t just run away after saying something like that! _ “Yukinaaaaa!”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Lisa.
> 
> READ NO FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED ABOUT "FUUKA" AND/OR THINK ABOUT CHARACTER DEATHS
> 
>  
> 
> (idk if the first condition applies to anyone but just in case)
> 
> I took the general premise here from Episode 1 of Fuuka. For a while I was at a loss what I wanted to write for today's prompts, and I happened to be thinking a lot about "hey what if Lisa died just like Fuuka and Roselia had to learn to perform without her and then Yukina meets another girl named Lisa and"  
> that's about where I cut myself off but I did remember the movie date thing with the alpaca charms and thought hey that was kinda cute


End file.
